Currently, cell phones are very widely used. If a television can be remotely controlled through a cell phone, it may become very convenient for a user to use. The prior art enables communication between a cell phone and a set top box of a television. The set top box sends, to the cell phone, program information of an electronic program guide (Electronic Program Guide, EPG for short) sent by a radio broadcast network. The user browses the program information through a screen of the cell phone, selects a favorite program from the program information, and sends a selection result to the set top box through the cell phone. The set top box switches to a corresponding frequency point according to the selection result, descrambles and decodes a program at the frequency point, and outputs the content of the program to the television, so as to display the content of the program through the television.
However, the prior art can only implement long-distance control of the program information about the EPG between the cell phone and the television. As the television implements increasingly diverse functions, for example, some televisions may implement functions of applications such as web page access through a browser, television menus, and television games, and because these applications correspond to complex graphic television interfaces and involve a large amount of data, these graphic television interfaces cannot be operated and controlled by the cell phone by using the prior art.